1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailboxes and, more specifically, to a mailbox with a sliding interior drawer to provide improved access to the contents contained therein and an illuminable exterior display that is configurable to conform to the number of the respective dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are other container boxes designed for storing mail. While these mailboxes may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.